


Promises

by starsinger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still don't own these characters. No spoilers here unless you didn't hear that Peter Rasputin came back from the dead! Amokitty, this one's for you. On the eve of a fateful trip, Kitty finds herself going through an old picnic basket in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2007, this was one of my favorites that I wrote.

It still hurt, Kitty had left the mansion to avoid memories of Peter, but somehow, she'd been lured back. Some things about your past you just couldn't escape. She passed several students in her wanderings. Finally, her footsteps found their way to an attic.

Kitty rummaged around the attic, not really looking for anything, but hoping to find something to help her connect. She found a box with Peter's name on it. It contained some of his clothes. She shook out one of his t-shirts and decided to keep it, if nothing else; it would make something great to sleep in.

In another box she found sever knickknacks collected over the years. She found pictures of the X-Men both drawn and taken with a camera, and a cameo locket with hers and Ilyana's pictures inside. _War and Peace_ also nested at the bottom. Inside she found a love note she had written him when she was only fourteen years old.

Tears spilled down Kitty's cheeks as she came across the last item with his name on it, a picnic basket. She opened it and found that two weeks before his death he had been making plans. She found glasses and plates, and a list of food that he needed to pick up. A tin of caviar seemed almost out of place, and at the bottom she found a box.

The box contained a ring, a simple gold ring with two intertwining hearts. The note read like one of Peter's rehearsed speeches, reaching across space and time toward her, "Katya, I know feelings have changed over the years, but know that I still care for you. I make you this promise, no matter what happens, I will always come back to you."

Hours later, Hank found her in the attic, silent tears rolling down her face. She handed him the note before he opened his mouth. He read it, asking, "What are you going to do?"

Kitty sighed, slipping the ring on the first finger of her right hand, "Wear it to remember him," she said with a sigh. "What's up?"

"Benetech is using a mutant to make that cure of theirs; we're going to rescue whoever it is…"

"You need my help getting passed security," she finished, holding her hand up for a boost up. "Let me change clothes."

* * *

"Intruder! Drop her! Drop her!" the guards shouted after she popped the lock to the cell.

Kitty instinctively phased, turning toward the guards. She only hoped what was behind her wasn't any worse than the guards in front of her. Then, she heard the _kling_ , as if metal was hitting metal. She turned, startled, and there he was, Peter. He ran through her, not even seeing her. Her hand touched the skin above her heart, still not believing what she saw.

His rage was terrible, he threw his guards against the wall. He took two years of pain and confinement out on the men before her voice finally penetrated his mind. He turned toward her and powered down. He dropped to his knees begging to know if he was finally dead. As she put her arms around him she finally began to believe that some promises, no matter when they were made, are always kept.


End file.
